


Save the Last Dance for Me

by Missy_Wilde



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur was gorgeous as a teen, Kissing, M/M, Painting, Slow Dancing, Teasing, new flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Wilde/pseuds/Missy_Wilde
Summary: I won't give my heart to anyoneAnd I won't forget who's takin' me homeAnd in whose arms I'm gonna beSo, darlin', save the last dance for me-Michael Bublé, Save the Last Dance for Me (2005)
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 18





	Save the Last Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first work on AO3 and English isn't my native lenguage...please don't roast me too hard and enjoy :D  
> -xoxo Hope

_“Good morning, New York! The new year is almost there! And to bring you in the right mood, the most epic songs of the year. The Billboard Playlist from 2010; 'Baby' by the newcomer Justin Bieber, here on 107.5 WBLS - WBLS.”_

_“You know you love me, I know you care, just shout whenever, and I'll be there. You want my love, you want my heart and we will never ever ever be apart..."_

Arthur let out an annoyed groan.

"Eames, please. Change the channel, I can't stand that song any longer."

His boyfriend smirked and looked up from the wall he was painting. White colour covered a part of his left cheek and eyebrow. “Oh, let the boy be. He is just trying to sound like an adult man”

"Still, the song is awful. Like all love songs actually." 

The older man looked honestly shocked. "What?! Arthur! How can you say that?"

"They are so boring."

"Oh, and Beethoven not, or what?"

"Beethoven is an artist."

"Oh, I'm gonna show you what a real love song is, darlin'."

The architect sat down on the ladder and wiped his hand over his forehead. He huffed a laugh. "Oh, please don't."

"You can bet that fine arse of yours on it."

"Let me guess: You have already searched your vinyls under all those boxes. I just hope that you cleaned your mess up again."

“But of course, Sir." The smirk widened into a grin and he picked his turntable and a vinyl from the couchtable, which was besides the couch and the TV the only thing that was already standing in the flat. The forger turned the radio of and replaced it with his beloved maschine. The rythm that came out was cheerful, an explosion of colours and light accompanied by diffrent kinds of trumpets. It reminded Arthur a bit of the sounds and mood of Rio, where he have been a few years ago. After the beginning, the pace slowed slightly down and became more sensual. Eames grapped his boyfriends hand and dragged him off of the ladder.

"This is a real love song, babe." Large, warm hands slid over Arthur's thin, but yet strong body. Eames had seen him fight, maching his movements to those of his enemies and handling with skillness the shaft of any firearm. But yet, his strenght was something hidden under the fancy designer suits, just stored for him. He grabbed the younger man's waist and pulled him closer. Arthur wrapped his arms around the Brits neck and tildened his head. "Where is this going to end?" A smile curled his lips softly. Eames bended his head down to his ear and sang with hot breath again the tender flesh:

 _"If I dance every dance with the guy, who gives me the eye let him hold me tight."_ His voice was a deep rumble down his throat, sulky and pretty. While he kept on singing, he slipped a free hand under the architects illegal tight Sex Pistols-Shirt. The marvelous sencation of Eames' heatened skin, rough from working and training as he worshiped every inch of Arthur chest, made him shiver and sweat the same time.

 _"If I smile every smile for the man, who holds my hand 'neath the pale moonlightlong hair once.”_ The younger male grabbed a bunch of dark blond hair, pulling slightly at it.

"I like your voice", he purred.

 _"I won't forget who's takin' me home and in whose arms I'm gonna be. So, darlin', save the last dance for me."_ Eames rubbed two fingers gently along Arthur's spine. He leaned his face into the crook of the architect's neck and caressed slowly the sencitive skin with his lips. The smell and the heat was intoxicatig.

 _"Oh, I know that the music's fine, l_ _ike sparklin' wine, and I'll have some fun._ _I'll laugh and sing, but while we're apart..."_ Arthur hummed in content at the soft vibrations that Eames voice sended through his Skin.

 _"I won't give my heart to anyone and I won't forget who's takin' me home. And in whose arms I'm gonna be. So, darlin', save the last dance for me."_ The forger span his boyfriend around, removed his hand from his waist to the small of his back and leaned him back. Arthur smirked at him and brought a leg up and rubbed his foot against the base of Eames’ spine.

“Nobody had spun me around since my club times, Mr. Eames. Thank you.” An eyebrow was rose at him.

“You? In the clubs?”

“Believe I or not, yes.”

“Anything else I have to know about you?”

“I had long hair once.”

“Really?”

“Hmm...”

“How old where you? How long was your hair? Oh my god, I need pictures!”

“Around sixteen, to the shoulders and no way! They are well hidden in the house of my parents.”

“Do you think if I send your Mum a message, she is going to help me out?”

“Nope, she is celebrating Hanukah with my Dad on Hawaii.”

“What?! While we both are working ourselves out, while we are moving into our new flat? Not fair. And what a pity. I’m sure you look so gorgeous on those photos…and so fuckable…” He licked seductively his lips.

Arthur giggled. “The walls are waiting.”

“Don’t you think they can wait a bit longer?”

“No. I want to sit this evening with you on the couch and see painted walls.” He freed himself of the Brit’s embraced, but not without placing a quick kiss on the corner of Eames lip. The he went with a perky smile back to his ladder. Eames shook his head and smiled back.

* * *

“Is it true that Arthur’s hair was once long?”

_“Oh, yeah! I’ve never been fond of it, but he was obsessed with keeping it like that. And he loved listening to Heavy Metall. And the love of his life was…Nathan how was his name, the one-yeah the one with the hair in his face and...you know that guitarrist...”_

“You mean Slash?”

_“Of course! Slash, I knew it...no not that one that threw his guitar to a fan. That was…Eames, dear, what was his name?”_

“Axel Rose?”

_“Oh thank you. See Nathan?...oh hush, you have no idea!”_

Eames chuckled. The imagination that he could end up with his boyfriend like his parents made happy. He had noticed how Nathan Rothschild looked at his wife Judith, like she was the only thing that was important.

“By the way, do you still have pictures of Arthur as a boy? I would love to see him.”

_“Sure, dear. Arthur might have hidden them well, but I know my son.”_

“Thank you very much, Judith.”

_“None of that dear. Besides, is Arthur anywhere around?”_

“No, sorry. He went out to buy new colour. Shall I tell him something?”

_“No need to. I can call tomorrow again. How is the painting going?”_

“Pretty well, we are quick.”

_“Very good. Well then, have a nice evening you two.”_

“You two too and don’t trash the hotel room.”

Judith laughed and hung up.

“You truly asked her, didn’t you?”, said a voice accompanied by the sound of a closing door. The forger smiled.

“I’m keen on seeing those photos, darling’.”

“I hid them well.”

“I asked the best detective of the entire state to find them. Your mum.”

Arthur laughed, bumped down on the couch and kicked his feet into the Brit’s lap. ”I don’t know why it intrigues you so much.”

“You are very intriguing, sweetheart.” Eames took the youngers hand and kissed the knuckles.

“Such a crawler. Just to get what you want.”

“Crawler?! Cherie, others would call it charming. Besides, I meant it.”

“What is intriguing in something that you already know?”

“You can’t never know everything about known territory.” He stalked closer and straddled the other males waist. He bended down to study the other males lips, cheek- and collarbone carefully with his finger tips. “And besides, there are things that won’t never stop to intrigue you.”

“You-“, his breath hitched as Eames bit gently into the area just under his ear, sucked it, licked it, “-you are hopeless. Totally impossible.”

“But still, you love me.”

“Hm-“ Before Arthur could answer, were plump, soft lips pressed against his own to shut him up. He didn’t mind. He knew exactly that his boyfriend was aware of how much he craved for him.


End file.
